


Eh, normal is overrated anyway

by DamiandtheAngel



Series: The life of a spark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is sweet, Metallic hair? Is that a thing?, Mother Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiandtheAngel/pseuds/DamiandtheAngel
Summary: Amy Potter always knew she was weird, having a robot for an Animagus just made it doubly so.Now she's on a mission to save her species, wish her luck.She's gonna need it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bumblebee
Series: The life of a spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Eh, normal is overrated anyway

Amy felt her heart shatter as Remus pulled her away from the veil.

Her instincts, or rather subroutines rose up to the fore front of her mind. They caused her to let out a sharp mournful whine that startled Remus enough to let her go.

She ran to the veil hoping to see Sirius and pull him back to her.

Unfortunately Mad Bella, Sirius's nickname for her, spotted the young girl and sent a tripping jinx at her.

Amy felt dizzy and nauseas as she looked around what could only be the veil, but she couldn't see the opening just the odd moving background.

She closed her eyes tightly hoping to alleviate the nausea. 

* * *

She kept her eyes closed for five minutes, although it could have been five seconds or five years and she wouldn't be able to tell.

When she opened them again she was in a white... well room wasn't quite accurate but it would do.

Also in the area was... "Sirius!" Sirius turned to her perking up excitedly but also looking concerned "Pup, what are you doing here?"

A blue tinted image appeared before them, Amy had heard Hermione call something similar to it a hologram.

" **I believe I can answer that Mr. Black.** " the image, (another robot Amy realized) said " **You see it has to do with your lovely Goddaughter's Animagus form. She is one of mine and therefore I have jurisdiction over her."**

"But what about Sirius/me? He's/I'm not under your jurisdiction." they said together confused.

The being laughed before saying " **Mr. Black has had a hard life, he's getting a vacation to a sunny little world where Lady Magic thinks he will thrive**."

Amy smiled, she hoped that Sirius would have a good vacation.

It sounded pleasant and unlikely he would get hurt.

" **Now, young Cybertronian, I wish to make a deal with you.** "

Amy blinked, surprised at receiving name for her species even as Sirius eyed him cautiously.

"What kind of deal?" asked Sirius 

**"Nothing like you are thinking Mr. Black. I assure you.** "

Amy made a go-on gesture with one hand looking at the being curiously.

" **First I suppose I must tell you more of my realm."**

She and Sirius raised an eyebrow in unison before sitting, or rather floating midair in the crisscross applesauce position.

This seemed to amuse the being but he continued with a nod.

**"Yes, you see in my realm my people, called the Cybertronians are dying. There is a war raging between the two fractions, Decepticon and Autobot. Because of this war very few children are born, especially after the tragedy of the youth sector's destruction."**

Amy gasped as sorrow flooded her the being nodded sadly.

" **We lost all but one of the children. The survivor was a young mech named Bumblebee, I have a feeling he will be important to you if you accept. The point of this however is to make a deal. And my deal is thus: Save our species and you will have complete control over your own destiny from now on."**

Amy frowned "Wouldn't I be free from destiny if I died?"

" **Yes, but you are not technically dead. Lady Magic and Lord Fate want to send you back if you do not agree to my deal.** " 

Amy huffed, deeply annoyed. She had fallen through the veil, shouldn't she be dead?

And even if she wasn't, shouldn't death be the one to take care of this?

"Yes I will accept the deal."

" **Great! Now you just need a new name and paint job then you're good.** "

Amy shifted to her form easily and focused on changing the color scheme she had, which she knew she couldn't outside of... here.

Carefully shifting from red and gold to blue, and white with green detailing. She flipped her bangs, which were weirdly soft for hair made of metal, out of her eyes with a huff of accomplishment

Smiling proudly she looked to the being "I wish to be called Kickshift."

" **Kickshift it is then. Let us get to work on that history of yours**."

* * *

A little while after they got started Sirius was taken to iron out his own history in his new home.

The being, or rather Primus as he'd told her he was called had made physical records of her past and altered memories of a few so she could have proof of her past.

Considering the only ones with their memories altered were twisted scientist, sector seven scientist, who were guilty of the murder of dozens of children.

Whether or not they had a spark hadn't mattered in their opinion.

It made Amy sick but they were convenient for her backstory.

They worked out that she had fallen to earth as a baby and Sector Seven had decided to make her into a weapon.

A fighter against her own kind if they showed up.

She'd been locked up on the other side of the compound from Megatron and would 'break' out when she arrived.

She hoped this worked.

Closing her eyes she felt Primus move her through space and opened her eyes to the inside of a grey building.


End file.
